


The Brining Method

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks





	The Brining Method

_**_House_ Nanofic: The Brining Method**_  
An inconsequential piece of fluff I wrote last night while the sleet was coming down, and very reflective of that weather. No warnings, no spoilers, a light PG-13, unbeta-ed. Slash is in the eye of the beholder. House/Wilson, 300 words.

 **The Brining Method**

  
House stares malevolently at the sleet pinging against the apartment window. If he could, he'd summon his super-secret superpowers and melt all this damn shit, melt it into pure liquid, rivulets and brooks and rivers running down the gutters, through the street ...

"Pretty, isn't it?" Wilson chirps behind him, and House squeezes his eyes shut. Maybe he'll just use his super-secret superpowers to melt _Wilson_. He continues to stare out the window.

"Pretty if you're the type who enjoys seeing cripples slip and fall," House growls. He doesn't have to look around to know that Wilson is rolling his eyes.

"I only meant -- "

"I know what you meant," House snaps. "Sparkly hexagonal columns, hexagonal plates, dendritic crystals, diamond dust. No two alike, forming a perfect layer of unicorn snow for the fairy godmother to wave her wand over." Now he does look around. Wilson's eyebrows are all the way up to his hairline.

 _"Unicorn snow?"_ he says.

"You know what I mean," House says. He turns away and looks out the window again. The tiny sleet pellets are coming down harder. It looks like someone's spilled a truckload of kosher salt all over the walkway and curbs. Something warm and solid rests on House's shoulder. Wilson's hand.

"I know that I'm making French toast for breakfast," Wilson murmurs. His breath is warm in House's ear.

House makes a vague snorting sound.

"I thought you only liked Mickey's French toast."

"Took a note from _your_ book," Wilson says. "Bribed him for the recipe." His grip tightens just a little. "Come on," he says. "Let's have breakfast."

"Huh," House says, but all the same, he allows himself to be led away from the ice-glitter scene unfolding beyond the window.

Perhaps there'll be some sweetness in this morning, after all.

~ fin

House's description of the structure of ice crystals is totally stolen from the [Wikipedia page on the same](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_crystals). Except for the unicorn snow. *g*


End file.
